1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic closure comprising a base part fixed on a container and a cap connected thereto in one piece by a hinge and a gripping area located diametrically opposite the hinge which is at least partially covered by a security element disposed on the base part, where, in addition, securing means are provided on one closure part and on the security element which are interlocked with each other prior to the first time the closure is opened.